Silver Linings: Remake
by Artemis0818
Summary: A remake of Nightshade521's Silver Linings. Jayden isn't like other demigods. He might not even be one. And that causes problems. As one of the most powerful demigods alive, he has trouble keeping his abilities a secret. And being watched by the most skilled hunter in the world doesn't make in any easier.
1. Chance Encounter

**A/N: Hello! Just to be clear, this is a REMAKE of Nightshade521's Silver Linings. I talked to him, and agreed to send me the original files for Silver linings so I could remake and continue the story. There are some changes, but if you don't want spoilers, don't read nightshade's version yet. So I hope you enjoy my first story, inspired by my favorite fanfic!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT CAN BE EASILY FOUND WITH A GOOGLE SEARCH. THIS INCLUDES PJO, NEW YORK, AND THE HIDDEN BLADE.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Chance Encounter**

 **Jayden POV**

Jayden stood up, tired and worn from evading demigod search parties. Ever since he left, he had to avoid the campers. They were relentless. It didn't help that the Camp Jupiter campers were assisting the search. They fanned out over the woods and searched all over, making Jayden's life feel more difficult than it already was. But he was fairly confident now that he was a safe distance away from Camp Half-Blood. This last go he finally decided it would be best to gain some distance, and had made it out of the state of New York and all the way to Virginia. There were plenty of woods there, and that's where he wanted to be. He wasn't likely to run into anyone here; he was isolated enough.

Satisfied with his current location, Jayden took off the backpack he had on and started setting up camp. Thankfully, it was enchanted, so it had much more space inside that it appeared to. He pulled out a pop-up two person tent and set it up. A few minutes later, he was done and sat down inside. He thought about how he got to this point, and found himself lost in thought. About ten minutes had passed when he suddenly heard a snap. Jayden sprung up and pointed his arm towards the sound. A blade shot out from the vambrace on his forearm, piercing through the tent wall and flying outside. He stood there, listening for a solid minute before lowering his arm. _Must've been a badger or something._ Suddenly, an arrow flew through the tent with a whistle and went through the opposite wall, just inches from his face. Jayden raised his arm and shot another blade in the direction the arrow came from. Silence. Finally, a girl's voice called out.

"Enough, come out."

Jayden almost laughed. "Why? Need a clearer shot?" A number of groans sounded.

"We won't hurt you, boy."

Jayden willed the hidden blades on both his arms to extend, and then cautiously stepped outside. There were about 16 girls surrounding his camp, each with silver shirts, camouflage pants and combat boots. They seemed to range in age from 9 to 16, but they all had bows drawn and aimed at him. One girl stepped forward, seeming to be the leader. She seemed to be about 17, one year younger than him. She had brown hair and a strikingly beautiful face. Her eyes were silver, and had a cold, resentful look in them. Acting upon his assumption, Jayden pointed at this girl.

"You," he said, "are not a badger."

She was momentarily taken back by this observation, but quickly regained herself. "What are you doing out here, boy?" She asked firmly.

Jayden could tell that she was not very friendly towards him, but he had expected no less. "I'm running away from people, how bout you?"

She ignored his question. "What is your name, boy?"

Jayden's jaw clenched. He might be mildly sarcastic, but he wasn't stupid. Names have power. And his name was well known in the mythological world at the moment. "You're not going to introduce yourself?"

The girl straightened, "I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt."

Jayden knew what the Hunt was about. And he wanted no part of the godly world around him right now. He retracted his blades. "Nice to meet you. Now unless you have some other business here, besides trying to kill me, then please leave."

Artemis sighed. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Jayden raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Artemis began to walk forward. "You are a demigod, I can sense it very clearly now. You need to come with us to-"

"A place where you will be safe from monster who will try to harm you, yada yada. I'm not going to Camp."

Artemis stopped. "You know about it?"

Jayden snorted. "Yes, I do. And I'm not going back. So thank you for your business, and have a nice day."

Artemis cocked her head. Jayden couldn't help but notice how she looked up slightly when she did. "Why not?"

Jayden groaned internally, and glanced around. His eyes fell on a familiar face.

"Why don't you ask her," he said, pointing at a girl with spikes black hair, "I'm sure she knows."

Artemis turned to her. "Thalia?"

"Why would I know?"

Jayden was almost hurt. "You don't recognize me Thalia?"

She squinted her eyes. "You do look familiar…"

Jayden figured that at this point it didn't matter if they knew his name or not, so he decided to just tell them.

"My name is Jayden, if that helps."

Thalia eyes grew in realization. "What are you doing out here?"

Jayden smiled, "That was fast."

Thalia lowered her bow. "Why did you leave Camp? Why aren't you there with-"

" _Don't_ …say her name," Jayden snapped. Thalia jumped at his sudden anger. "I thought you already knew. She didn't tell you?" Thalia shook her head. Jayden quickly realized the situation. The Hunt didn't know that he was a runaway yet. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. As a matter of fact, why don't you go ask her?" Jayden turned and walked back into his tent, but stopped just outside the door. "By the way Artemis, it was a pleasure to meet you," he said looking back at her. She opened her mouth to give a retort, but Jayden stopped her. "And I really do mean that, it was an honor." Then he walked inside.

* * *

 **Artemis POV**

Artemis watched enter, then turned to Thalia. "Go talk to Annabeth," she told her. Thalia nodded and walked off. Then she turned to the other girls. "Stay here, and watch that tent. If he comes out, tell him to stay within the camp until I return. You have permission to kill if needed. I'm going to see Chiron." Then she walked away and flashed to Camp.

A moment later she was at Camp Half-Blood's border. A lookout noticed her and ran over. Artemis allowed the camper to approach, and spoke to her as she grew near. "Do not worry,"she said. "I am the goddess Artemis." The girl instantly recognized her and kneeled. Artemis smiled. "Notify Chiron that I am here, I will see him in the Big House." The girl nodded and ran off. A few minutes later Chiron and Artemis walked inside the house.

"It's an honor to have you here," he told her. "What brings you to our Camp?"

Artemis closed the door. "Do you have any missing campers?" She asked him.

He paced uneasily. "He's not a jackalope, I hope?"

Artemis laughed. "No no, but I found him today in Virginia."

Chiron seemed surprised. "Virginia? How did he get that far so fast? He only left three days ago."

Artemis raised her eyebrows. "Three days? Perhaps his godly parent assisted his travel?"

Chiron gave her a serious look. "Am I correct to assume that Zeus has not informed you about him?" Artemis let that sink in. Chiron continued. "He has been in Camp for almost a year, and has not been claimed. He says he has no idea who his parent is. The gods told us to do everything we can to find him. I would recommend that you talk to your father about what to do with him." Artemis nodded, and walked out the door. She sent out her thoughts to Zeus.

" _Father?"_ A moment later she heard his voice.

 _"Hello Artemis, what can I do for you?"_ Artemis could tell he was in a good mood at the moment, so she decided to be direct.

 _"I found the missing demigod you were looking for."_ She could feel his astonishment.

 _"Really? Where is he now?"_

Artemis could feel the undertone. _"He is in the woods, with my Hunters."_ Zeus was silent for a minute. Artemis suddenly got the feeling that he wasn't alone.

 _"Does he trust you?"_

 _"To a certain extent. He, at the very least, seems to have some respect for me."_

Zeus' tone turned more serious. _"Then I have a job for you. I want you to keep him with you, and watch him. Try to find out who his parent is, and why it was kept secret. Don't tell him about this. Gain his trust. Gain his friendship. And make sure you and your Hunters don't harm him. Understand?"_

Artemis understood perfectly. _"Yes father."_

 _"Tell me if you learn anything interesting."_

Artemis went back inside the Big House. She found Chiron, and spoke with him. "Chiron, I need you to keep quiet about Jayden's discovery. No one is to know about it." Chiron nodded in understanding. Satisfied, Artemis said her goodbyes and left Camp.

When she got back to her Hunters, she found Jayden sitting just outside his tent. He was sitting a large rock that had not been there before she left. Pushing the thought aside, Artemis walked up to Thalia, who was staring off into the distance. "Thalia?"

She snapped of her daze. "Lady Artemis, I didn't notice you."

"Did you learn anything from Annabeth?"

Thalia nodded, "I guess she and Jayden had a…speed bump in their relationship. He was gone for a long period of time without anyone knowing where he went. She started to become suspicious, and admitted to becoming jealous and started seeing other guys out of spite. When he came back and heard this, Jayden packed up and left Camp."

Artemis remembered Zeus' words. "Does she know that we found him?"

Thalia shook her head. "No, I decided not to tell her."

"Good. Do not tell her. I have received…an assignment from Zeus. We need to keep Jayden with us, and learn as much as we can about him. That means he'll be traveling with us." Artemis could Thalia wasn't too happy about the idea, but she decided not to argue.

Artemis left and walked over to Jayden before she could change her mind. Jayden looked up. He seemed too have been deep in thought. "Hello again, Artemis." She was surprised. Despite having his camp surrounded, he was still being respectful towards her.

"Jayden, where will you go now?"

He looked at her with a hint of suspicion, but answered her anyways."I don't know. To be honest, you kind of complicated my plans. I was originally going to stay around here, but I can't now. No offense, but I am trying to avoid the gods. Apparently, you're all searching for me."

Artemis had to conceal her surprise. He kept doing that. There was far more to him than she couldn't help but wonder how he knew that he was wanted."You seem calm then, considering I'm right in front of you," Artemis noted.

Jayden shrugged. "I'm not too concerned about you, I don't think you initially knew that they were searching for me, and I get the feeling that if you wanted to catch me you would have done it by now."

Artemis saw her opportunity, and took it. "I pity you. I heard what happened, and-"

"Don't. You don't need to do that. Don't pretend to feel for me."

Artemis could tell he wouldn't be as easy to convince as she thought. He seemed to lack the trust and…weakness for women that most men had. He had to have some other soft spot, something that could through to him. "The other gods don't know where you are yet, and Thalia didn't tell…her that we found you. They won't bother checking here as long as I'm around."

Jayden looked at her. "You say that as if you're trying to help me."

"I am."

Jayden's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because I know what you've done, and I believe that you are one of the few good males in the world." Jayden looked at her with a little less coldness than before. "What do you mean?"

Artemis sighed. She knew this could take awhile. There was a little extra room on the rock he was sitting on, but… _No, if this is going to work, I'm going to have to play the part. Besides, he really is one of the few good men out there_.

She went to sit down next to him, and watched him the entire time. He seemed surprised, but didn't say anything. She sat down on the empty spot by him and had just enough room to sit without sliding off. She didn't like it much though. She had to lean against him to keep from falling off. He must've sensed her discomfort, however, because he moved over to give her a little more room. Actually, a lot more. He moved a good six inches away. Artemis looked past him. The rock seemed much bigger than it had a moment ago.

As she was pondering this, Jayden spoke up. "Now that I have your Hunters' attention, what did you mean before?" But there wasn't as much sarcasm in his voice as before. That gave her a little hope.

"Some of my Hunters know you personally, they used to go to Camp with you. They told me how you helped them with certain…issues regarding some of the boys there. Apparently you were something of a counselor to many of the girls there. They came to you with their problems, and you helped them as best you could. A few of them even developed…feelings for you." She put a hint of a warning in that word. "Despite all you did for them, it was you who pointed them in my direction, and some of them listened. But a couple retained their attraction towards you."

He looked at her."You say that like I'm going to be spending time with your Hunters."

Artemis took a breath. "Actually, you might. Taking everything you've done for me and my Hunters into consideration, I would like to offer you a place with the Hunt. You may travel with us as long as you'd like." Artemis watched his reaction.

"'With?' Or do you mean 'for? Is this going to end up being like one of those stories where the guy joins the Hunt and then realizes he's just there to act as a servant for all of the Hunters, then he miraculously starts to bond with them and then *gasp!* Artemis starts to get all mushy with the guy and she-"

"What are you talking about?!"

Jayden had a small smile. "Some of the Campers once talked about stories they read online. They debated over which ones about the mythological world were the most stereotypical. The whole 'Guardian of the Hunt' thing made the top five."

Artemis sneered at that. "That will not be happening."

Jayden grinned. "Good, cuz the guy usually ends up dead apparently. I'd hate for that to happen to me."

Artemis perked up. "So you'll be joining us?" She hated the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yep," Jayden said as he stood up. "I'll go pack up, I guess."

Artemis stood up. Her eyes wandered, and fell on the rock they were sitting on. With a jump, she watched it rumble and sink into the ground, as if it was never there. She looked at Jayden, who gave her a grin. "How did you-"

He laughed. "Look forward to traveling with you, Artemis."

 **There it is guys! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I promise there will be fight scenes within the next couple chapters. And, as Artemis explained, relationships here will not be built suddenly. And if you read the original story, tell me: did I stay close to the Jayden's character? I wanted to keep his personality. Anyway thanks, and shoot me some reviews if you enjoyed!**

 **From,**

 **A0818**

 **P.S.**

 **Sorry it's taken this long to do anything. I wanted to at least get an update in. Next chapter is in the works.**


	2. Newcomer

**A/N: Hey! It's finally here! Chapter 2! So from here out you're going to start noticing serious changes in how the story plays out. I still plan to stick to the general plot line nightshade gave me, but things are a little different. I kept this chapter short, in comparison to what I have planned, but I hope you enjoy! And thanks to the support in the comments!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE THAT HAS A COPYRIGHT, TRADEMARK OR OTHER LEGAL CLAIM. I AIN'T GOT TIME TO GO GET THOSE RIGHTS.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Newcomer**

 **Jayden POV**

Jayden went inside. He smiled to himself. His little 'stunt' should've been enough to pique Artemis' curiosity, at the least. He assumed that the only reason she offered him a place to stay was because the gods wanted information. And Artemis had reason to keep him around. Jayden figured that with Artemis nearby, the other gods would leave him be, for the most part. And that was enough for now. Jayden reached out with his mind. He could sense Artemis outside his door. And beyond that, the Hunters. And past them… Jayden ran outside. "Artemis, duck!" he shouted. Artemis dropped reflexively. A spear soared through where her head had been just a moment ago. Jayden caught it, and threw it back in the direction it came from. There was a scream, and then it stopped. A group of Dracanae emerged from the trees. One of them was holding a Hunter hostage, keeping a knife by her throat.

"Draw your weapon," the snake lady hissed, "and the girl dies."

Artemis clenched her fists. Jayden could tell she wanted to act. He sighed. Then he sunk into the ground. The world went dark as the earth swallowed him. With his senses, Jayden could 'see' the Dracanae. He floated through the ground, until he was directly underneath her. Then he shot upwards, as fast as he could. He burst out of the ground, knocking the Dracanae over and surprising the Hunter. Jayden extended his blade, and stabbed the snake in the neck. She crumbled to dust. Then Jayden grabbed the Hunter, and pulled her to the ground. She punched him in protest while another spear sailed over their heads. Jayden rolled off the Hunter and turned to face the Dracanae, but an arrow suddenly lodged itself in her head. She too turned to dust. Jayden turned around. Artemis had summoned her bow. The other Hunters quickly followed suit. The remaining Dracanae were quickly reduced to piles of dust. Jayden stood up. He turned to the Hunter he had knocked over and offered her a hand. She glared at him.

"I don't need your help," she snapped.

Jayden gave her a small smile. "I know you don't, but that doesn't mean I won't offer."

She held her icy gaze for a moment, but then her expression softened. She took his hand, and he pulled her up. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome." Jayden turned to Artemis, but he didn't even get the chance to open his mouth before she slugged him across the face.

"Don't," she snarled, "Ever touch my Hunters again."

Jayden got up with a groan. "You know, Moonshine, I think you need to work on your people skills." A couple of Hunters stifled a laugh.

Artemis turned red, and swung again. This time, however, Jayden caught her fist. The air from the impact blew his hair back briefly. The Hunters gaped. Artemis stared in shock. "How-"

"I don't get it Artemis. You seem upset, which doesn't make sense because I literally just saved one of your Hunter's lives. So I think what you should be saying, is 'thank you.'"

Artemis sneered. "Thank you?"

Jayden smiled. "You're welcome!"

"That's not what I-"

Jayden held up his hands. "Okay, okay. I see what happening her-oof!" Artemis punched him in the stomach.

"You will not sing in my presence," she told him.

Jayden winced and massaged his stomach. "Yeah, that was pretty cringey," he admitted. "I'm sure the internet would _love_ that reference."

Artemis ignored his comment. "I don't think you get how things work here, _boy._ "

Jayden was starting to get annoyed. He had tried being nice. He was starting to get sick of this. "And I don't think you get that you would've been more upset if she was _dead."_ Artemis lunged at him, but Jayden didn't watch this time. He swung his fist. He knocked Artemis right out of the air. She sprawled on the ground, and Jayden sighed. "You know, Artemis, you are terrible at acting. I think we can all agree at this point that your 'offer' to me was a bunch of Minotaur dung." Artemis growled and stood up. "So why don't you just tell me what you want to know so we can all move on with our lives?"

Artemis stared at him defiantly. "I'm supposed to find out who your godly parent is," she said finally.

Jayden smiled internally. Gotcha. "Well if that's all, then I'll gladly tell you." Artemis seemed surprised at his compliance. Jayden glanced around. The Hunters were listening intently. He looked back at Artemis. And grinned.

 **END**

 **A/N: There it is! I hope you enjoyed. The beginning A/N was long, so I'll keep this short. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time! Any ideas, suggestions, or just pure hate tell me about! I want to hear it! Thanks again, guys.**


	3. Earthquake

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3! I'm hoping I can keep cranking out chapters at this rate, but expect there to be a small time gap between each one starting soon. This chapter deviates quite a bit from the original, but I hope you enjoy it either way!**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO, OR ANYTHING ELSE WITH A COPYRIGHT. IF YOU CAN FIND IT WITH A TWO WORD GOOGLE SEARCH, I DON'T OWN IT.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Earthquake**

 **Artemis**

Artemis looked at Jayden expectantly. She wasn't expecting him to be so willing to give up information easily. But the fact that he was going to tell her meant that he knew the whole time. Which meant he lied. She waited. Jayden took a breath. Artemis held hers.

"My mother," he said, "is Gaea." Silence.

Artemis couldn't help it. She laughed. It was too ridiculous. "You expect me to believe that?" she said once she was finally able to control herself.

Jayden smiled. Then the ground started shaking. Cracks ran through the earth around him. The ground beneath his feet cratered. His eyes started to glow green. Artemis stepped back in fear and awe. The power radiating from him was…amazing. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. The glow faded from Jayden's eyes. He looked around awkwardly. "So, um, bye." He went back inside.

Artemis didn't know what to do. Gaea had another child? And, if he truly was a demigod, with a mortal! She turned to the Hunt. "Do not provoke him, understand?" She didn't want any of her Hunters to risk getting him mad. They nodded blankly. "If it comes to it, come get me." Artemis went to her tent. She needed advice. _Athena?_ A moment later, she heard her voice.

 _Hello, Artemis. What can I help you with?_

Artemis took a breath. _I found out the parent of that demigod._

 _Really? And I assume there's an issue?_

 _Yes. It's Gaea._

Athena was stunned into silence. _Th-the parent?_

 _Yes._

 _You're certain?_

 _Absolutely. He told me himself, and he just demonstrated his powers._

 _Have you told Zeus?_

 _That's actually what I need to talk to you about. I don't know if I should tell him yet. There is something else about this boy, but we both know how rash Father can be._

Athena thought for a moment. _Did he only want you to get the identity of Jayden's parent?_

Artemis thought back to her conversation. _No, he said to find out why it was kept secret too._

 _Then I'd say you still have work to do._

Artemis understood. _Thank you._ But she knew she had to tell Zeus something. She focused on him. _Father?_

 _Back so soon?_ He said with a small chuckle.

 _I have made progress._

 _Really?_

 _I know at the least that he is immensely powerful. He likely surpasses the minor gods._ Artemis could almost feel the tension and anger building up. She acted quickly. _I think we need to know who's side he's on before anything else. If he shows any potential threat, I'll kill him._

 _Yes,_ Zeus agreed. _See to it that he remains with you. I don't want him escaping us again._

Artemis felt Zeus leave. She sighed. Great, now she had to come up with another excuse to keep Jayden around. She walked out of her tent. She could tell the Hunters were uneasy, They kept throwing glances at Jayden's tent. Most of them still had their bows out. Artemis found Thalia. She looked at Artemis.

"Well?"

"We're going to be having company for a while."

Thalia looked at Jayden's tent. "I was afraid of that."

"We need to know who's side he's on," Artemis explained. "And we're the only ones that have any chance of doing so without arousing too much suspicion. Thalia sighed.

"Whatever you say, Lady Artemis. I just hope he's on our side"

Artemis watched him come out from his tent. "Me too."

 **Jayden**

Jayden walked outside. He appeared uncaring on the outside, but in reality, he was in full alert. He had decided to test the Hunt by revealing his mother, but was unsure of how they would react. He saw Artemis approach. "Come to deliver my sentence?"

Artemis glared. "My offer still stands, boy, just for different reasons."

Jayden was mildly surprised. "And that is…?"

"You are a great potential threat to Olympus. You have been placed under my watch. You are to remain with me until we know that you are on our side."

Jayden found this part rather amusing. "So you told them about my mother then?"

Artemis gave him a serious look. "No."

Jayden was actually shocked. He searched for any signs of a lie, but found none. He didn't rule out the possibility however. "Well, thank you," he said humbly, "but you'll have to forgive me if I'm slightly suspicious." Artemis didn't seem offended.

"Just mind your distance and you manners, and there won't be any issues, boy."

Jayden smiled. "And as long as you don't try to kill me, I'll promise the same," he held out his hand, "Deal?"

Artemis glared at him for a moment, then grabbed his hand. "Deal."

The moment they touched, the ground shuddered. It was faint, barely even noticeable. Jayden only felt it because of his senses. But he knew what it meant. He had felt it once before. He let go of Artemis' hand. "See you later, Artemis." She nodded, and turned to leave. Jayden went inside.

He sat on the ground, and touched his hand to the Earth.

"Mother?" He said quietly. She didn't speak, of course, but he didn't expect her to. He stood up. Artemis and him agreeing on something. Why would that disturb her sleep?

 **Gaea**

Gaea slept. She drifted in the pitch black of her slumber. Floating, floating—

She stirred. Through the immense darkness of her sleep, she felt a vibration. A tiny vibration, but needle-pointed, stabbing the delicate nerve web she kept spread over the Earth, a web that took in the vibrations of every speck of dirt on the surface.

Someone had moved something. She took herself away from the caress of the dark. She steeled herself.

Then, for the briefest of moments, her eyes fluttered open. She let the power of her mind scorch out, burning into every crack and fissure.

Nothing. Whatever she had felt, it was gone. Her child was safe. Her darling boy. Everything was still as it should be.

But from now on, she would be watching.

 **END**

 **A/N: There we go! Number 3 is done! I met my word count, so depending on the views I get, or any reviews, I might keep future chapters around this length. But, regardless, thank you guys so much for reading! And I will see all you guys next time!**

 **And to the comments: Chapter 2 was something of a special case. Most chapters will not be that short. And I'm here to stay.**

 **A0818**


End file.
